Polyaniline (PANI) salts are known to be electrically conducting. It has been suggested that partially conjugated polymers such as one of the PANI bases (e.g., the emeraldine base (EB) form of PANI) that are dielectrics at 25° C. having an electrical conductivity <1×10−7 S/cm when combined with a photo acid generator (PAG) could be converted from being a dielectric to at least a semiconductor by photo-irradiation. Although there has been significant research in this area, including journal articles and patents, this work has provided only slight increases in electrical conductivity, such as by one or two orders of magnitude to about 10−5 S/cm. Electrical conductivities higher than about 10−2 S/cm have only been achieved by subsequent acid treatment, such as by hydrochloric acid (HCl) or camphor sulphonic acid (CSA) treatment, which not only adds an additional step, but can also significant limit potential applications because of process incompatibilities.